


Oh, it was just a glimpse of you, like looking through a window

by emmalinerosette



Series: Take Your Time Coming Home [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Gen, I greatly encourage the implication of slash, Implied Slash, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, girlverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalinerosette/pseuds/emmalinerosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella shrugged, leaning back to cross her arms over her chest. “Maybe it was a guardian angel.”</p><p> </p><p>After a mysterious shooter saves Stella's life on a mission, Cap has to answer to Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, it was just a glimpse of you, like looking through a window

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I merely noted down as "through their fingers" and which I no longer remember or can find because that's in the notebook I left ELSEWHERE, but the gist of which was a stolen glance kind of thing. 
> 
> Title from "Afterlife" by Arcade Fire

It did not count as a sighting if no one saw the woman. No one ever saw her and Stella was tiring of that. Kind of like how she was tiring of this interrogation.

“It’s not an interrogation,” said Fury.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s a debriefing,” said Stella, “A debriefing that’s lasted three hours.”

“I’m just trying to understand how a man sneaking up behind you is shot dead by an unknown shooter and Captain America doesn’t bother to figure out who shot him.”

“I told you, I didn't notice it happen.”

“And I told you that is bullshit,” said Fury, raising his voice.

 

\--

_Stella whipped around at the sound of the silenced gunshot, watched the man fall to his knees and then face down on the ground. Her visual sweep of the rooftops came up empty, so Stella saluted in the general direction from which the shot came. As she turned back, returning to her mission, she caught a flash of sunshine reflecting off of metal in the corner of her eye._

 

\--

 

Stella shrugged, leaning back to cross her arms over her chest. “Maybe it was a guardian angel.”

“I  should think that’s the last way you should describe her, considering the last time you saw her.”

“Describe who?” Stella asked, all wide-eyed innocence.

Fury sighed. “Get out of here, Rogers. We’re finished.”

Stella stood and walked closer to Fury. “I respect you’ve got a job to do, and we’re fighting the same fight here, but don’t ever tell me how to or how not to describe her, alright?”

Fury raised and eyebrow and Stella turned to leave.

“Just because that stray cat has your back, doesn’t mean she’s coming home,” Fury called to Stella’s back.

Stella clenched her jaw and kept walking.

 

 


End file.
